User talk:Toa Makao/Archive 1
I have nothing to say right now. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Speak up boy! 19:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Good because this is your talk page where people talk to you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Um, I'm sure that's why he said that. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:32, 21 April 2008 (UTC) If anyone has anything to say about me creating Mask of Disruption, well................awkward situation. Sorry scratch what I just said, I did create that page, but i'm new, and also consider that I saw someone had actually written it's "power" on Gorast's page.[[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Speak up boy! 15:02, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Miserix and Bionicle Legends 10 I've seen the pic of Miserix. Not at all what I was expecting, I expected him to look more like an updated version of 8593. Please leave your personal thoughts about this picture. I personally think it has more in common with Gahdok than a Makuta. Also could someone with Bionicle Legends 10 tell me what happens in the book. [[User:Toa Makao|'Toa Makao']] Speak up boy! 20:23, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Re:The 2008 Matoran subject About your question on the Matoran pages: Greg has already said that he won't be naming or giving powers to the Matoran masks because if a Toa set uses that mask later, he's painted into a corner and that Toa has to have that mask power. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 16:00, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Listen boy! :*Sigh* Don't listen to Pirakafreak24, he's at -2 for first claiming ownership of an article, starting an editing war, and flaming. He'll get blocked if he won't listen to Auserv and I. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:50, 20 June 2008 (UTC) 0_0 Please don't make other users' userpages and joke about them, like you did on User:TMan10. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:27, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Hacked Did somebody hack your account? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:32, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that would make sense, I would change my password if I were you. ;) --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 16:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) ::The reason I think so is because of this. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:57, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :::Do you have a sibling? That might also explain it. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 18:28, 24 June 2008 (UTC) RFA Your not so recent RFA has ended because it has been running for a while. The result was for you to not become an admin. Support: 1 (25%) Oppose: 3 (75%). Please wait a month before running again. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 03:11, 26 June 2008 (UTC) "Good riddence, too." :Someone here is a nasty jerk, but it isn't Toa Makao. Don't worry, TM, I already blocked his duplicate account infinitely. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:52, 9 July 2008 (UTC) I am sorry to hear that. I don't have a dad either. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 You are welcome I am looking out for you. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 No problem and if you need me you know where to find me. Lil Kazi----- My Dougie 11 July 2008 --Gali890 21:55, 12 July 2008 (UTC)hello!!! Redirecting Please make sure when you redirect to a page that that page does not redirect to the one you are redirecting. When you do this, each page redirects to the other and neither contains any information. Also, make sure that the one you redirect to is the most official spelling or word, otherwise you create more harm than good. I had to undo one of your redirects in order to fix this (and hopefully won't have to again). Lhikan634 17:32, 23 July 2008 (UTC) I am referring to the adaption/adaptation redirecting. I am not trying to make a big deal out of it or yell at you, just give you a few pointers. Lhikan634 17:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC) From Greg Farshtey himself, the Rahkshi power is called Adaptation. Reidak's is known as "the power to adapt." This does not prove either for Reidak. Signatures Please leave a signature at the end of user comments using 4 tildes (Lhikan634 17:42, 23 July 2008 (UTC)). It makes it a little easier ; )